


Valentine's Day With My Boyfriend

by PersonaShipper123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: EFF YOU ATLUS!, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!, M/M, Needs to effing happen, Slight Spoilers for Valentine's Day and some of the game, but small, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: The door closed behind the incredibly handsome and adorable blue haired male."Hello," Yusuke greeted as he glanced around the café.





	Valentine's Day With My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! This is a Valentine's special! Hope you'll enjoy!

I was washing the dishes while Sojiro was cleaning the counters.

"Oh right, today's Valentine's Day. No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here," Sojiro murmured. Sojiro turned his head slightly in my direction, indicating he was speaking to me. "Don't you have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've been here nearly a whole year. Y'know, when I was young, hoo boy..."

The bell on the door rang signaling that someone had entered the café. The door closed behind the incredibly handsome and adorable blue haired male.

"Hello," Yusuke greeted as he glanced around the café. 

"You alone too?" Sojiro asked.

"On the contrary," Yusuke replied as he gave a small wave at me as I was walking toward his direction, but stopped near the booth that was about in the middle between the counter and the wall. "are you still perhaps, working?"

Sojiro looked at us both until the hint finally got to him. "Oh...you should've just told me. Here, I'll leave the store to you," Sojiro walked near the edge of the counter before he stopped to say, "Enjoy yourselves," 

Sojiro walked out of the café along with Morgana. Yusuke walked up to me and pecked me on the cheek. "Let's sit,"

Yusuke sat across from me as my hands had been folded onto the table.

"Boss was quite considerate," Yusuke commented as he glanced around the café until he fixed his eyes on me. "It has been some time since we have spent time alone. I thank you for spending this evening with me..."

"Of course, make yourself at home if you will," I replied in a sweet and calm tone. "It isn't to cold is it?"

"Not at all, I wanted to come here." Yusuke admitted with blush on his pale cheeks. "Oh, I wanted to give you this..."

Yusuke placed a medium sized light pink box with a nice red and yellow bow on the top. "It was rather difficult to create the decor, I hope it turned out alright," Yusuke said with slight nervousness shown on his face.

"Anything from you is perfect," I replied with a charming smile along as I felt my face grow hot.

"I..." Yusuke mumbled clearly at a loss for words because of the blush that seemed to have grown deeper. "T-thank you, Akira... I am happy that we were able to spend this time together... I am also joyful that I was able to give this Valentine's Day gift to you,"

I smiled. "You mean a lot to me too, Yusuke..."

"I am glad to hear those words come from you," Yusuke stated as he smiled. "I have been working on new art pieces for up coming exhibits. I hope that they will meet the judges' expectations..."

I placed my hand onto Yusuke's, that were near the decorative box, and looked at him in the eyes. "I know they will because they're from you, your an amazing artist Yusuke. Don't let some judge tell you otherwise..." I encouraged with one of my dazzling smiles.

Yusuke smiled as he squeezed my pale palm. "I appreciate those words of encouragement," Yusuke stated. "Is it alright if I sit next to you?"

I nodded with the smile that never left my lips. Yusuke got up from his seat as I scooted down to make some room for my boyfriend. The artist sat next to the me and he was looking hesitant and sad.

"Urm, what I really wanted to discuss with you was..." Yusuke stopped midway with a sad look on his face. "you...are leaving next month are you not...? I wanted to know, what would happen to...us...?"

"Nothing will change. I promise," I replied with a reassuring look on my face.

"I...yes, you are correct... There's many topics I would like to discuss, but I don't believe it matters right now," Yusuke replied. "seems that after all of the waiting, living in different locations does not seem too difficult..."

Yusuke then leaned into my side, letting his head sag onto my shoulder. "It has been such a long time... I hope I am not asking for to much..."

_I spent a romantic evening with Yusuke._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Since this is a new work, I actually will need everyone's opinion on a fic I'm working on, it's an Akira has A Palace, but he is a female and I need to know wether I should change the name or not since it's fitting for both genders. If I should change it, would you guys mind giving some suggestions? Or just tell me in general even. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! I wish you all a great day and VALENTINE'S!!
> 
> ( *＾3＾)~❤ VALENTINE'S DAY KISSES!! 
> 
> (I'm so weird)


End file.
